Father Figure
by synchromeshade
Summary: post-S01E09 — Ketika memutuskan untuk merawat Barry, Joe pernah merasa pesimis atas keputusan yang dibuatnya. Dia tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan berjalan mudah bagi anak laki-laki itu. OS. Gen. Untuk Challenge #KalimatMemotivasi.


**The Flash **(TV Series) created and developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns based on DC Comics character Flash. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Words count: **910

**Father Figure**

Ketika memutuskan untuk merawat Barry, Joe pernah merasa pesimis atas keputusan yang dibuatnya. Dia tahu bahwa Barry tidak akan mudah menerima apa yang terjadi. Nora Allen—ibu Barry—meninggal karena dibunuh dan kini ayahnya dijebloskan ke penjara sebagai tersangka utama pembunuhan Nora. Joe juga sangat menyadari bahwa semuanya tidak akan berjalan mudah bagi anak laki-laki itu terutama mengingat usia Barry yang masih kecil.

Selama ini Joe membesarkan Iris memang hanya sendiri. Dia adalah orangtua tunggal. Tapi membesarkan Iris tidak sama dengan membesarkan Barry. Membesarkan anak perempuannya jauh lebih mudah. Iris bisa bersikap dewasa walau masih tergolong anak-anak. Iris sudah sangat mengetahui bagaimana harus melakukan sesuatu jika Joe tidak ada.

Namun Joe tahu dia setidaknya harus mencoba. Barry tidak punya siapa pun lagi selain Iris dan dirinya. Alangkah baiknya Barry harus punya seseorang sebagai tempat meminta bantuan dan bersandar.

Banyak yang sudah terjadi dan Joe ingat setiap detail kecilnya. Dia merasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Seolah baru terjadi kemarin ketika dia mengantar Barry dan Iris ke sekolah; ketika dia mengajari anak laki-laki itu bela diri dasar untuk melindungi diri dari para penindasnya. Barry mencoba melakukan semuanya dengan baik dan Joe tahu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Barry.

Dan sekarang ... anak laki-laki itu tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tidak lagi tinggal satu atap dengannya.

Joe tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah semakin tua. Kini Barry—terlebih dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya—tidak perlu lagi bantuan darinya.

Dan tanpa Joe sadari sebelum ini, kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit membuatnya tidak berguna; seolah tugasnya untuk menjaga Barry dari apa pun berakhir sudah.

"Kau belum tidur, Joe?"

Joe sedikit terperanjat. Dia memutar kepala dan mendapati Barry berdiri di ambang pintu beranda. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Udara malam yang berhembus membuat tubuhnya tergidik. Dia tidak menjawab namun kembali memutar kepala. Ditatapnya langit malam di atas kepalanya. Tanpa menoleh Joe tahu bahwa kini Barry berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau mau?"

Sebuah kaleng bir disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Joe menaikkan sebelah alis dan menatap Barry; tidak sadar kapan Barry pergi lalu kembali lagi. Terkadang dia masih saja terkejut dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan Barry. Bagaimanapun juga, seseorang yang bisa berlari sejauh satu mil dalam waktu tiga detik bukanlah sesuatu yang sering dilihatnya.

"_Thanks_," Joe menjawab. Dia membuka kaleng dengan tangan kanan, meminum bir dalam dua tegukan, dan mendesah. Disandarkannya kedua lengan pada sandaran beranda. Di sampingnya, Barry melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau waktu berjalan begitu cepat," Joe berujar dan berhasil memecah keheningan di sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan ada saatnya aku melihat kalian—Iris dan kau—tumbuh dewasa seperti ini."

Didengarnya Barry tertawa pelan.

"Yeah."

Joe mendesah pelan. "Tapi, sungguh, semuanya berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Baru seperti kemarin kita melewatkan hari Natal pertamamu di sini dan kini ... sudah empat belas tahun berlalu. Kalian berdua tumbuh sangat cepat bahkan aku sendiri berpikir sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda."

Joe menarik napas panjang dan meminum kembali birnya sampai habis. Tangannya meremas kaleng bir yang kosong dengan keras. Mendadak Joe merasakan dunianya mengecil menjadi sepersekian bagian dan membuatnya sesak. Dia menatap Barry; menemukan sosok itu menatapnya. Dia kembali teringat akan apa yang selalu dikatakan Barry padanya; tentang janji untuk menemukan pembunuh Nora dan mengeluarkan Henry dari penjara.

Dan itu membuatnya cemas.

Bagaimana jika pembunuh Nora—laki-laki berpakaian merah yang sampai sekarang masih misterius—menyakiti Barry? Joe sudah melihat bagaimana sosok itu. Bagaimana _Reverse_ _Flash_ melakukan hal buruk kepada Harrison Wells. Dia bahkan menyadari jika penjahat yang mereka kejar selama ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang dikira sebelum ini.

"Barry," Joe memanggil dan memutar tubuh sehingga berhadapan dengan Barry. Sorot matanya serius sehingga sosok di hadapannya seolah tahu bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya. "Kau tahu jika aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri."

Dilihatnya bahu Barry sedikit menegang. Joe mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk menangkap orang yang membunuh ibumu," katanya lagi. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Aku juga sama halnya denganmu. Aku ingin Henry keluar dari penjara karena dia tidak pantas berada di sana. Jadi ... aku minta kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Joe—"

Joe menggeleng dan memotong kalimat Barry. "Sosok yang membunuh ibumu—_Reverse_ _Flash_ atau bagaimana Cisco memanggilnya—adalah sosok yang berbahaya. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah seperti sebelum ini karena jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ... bukan hanya aku yang akan merasa sedih. Demi Tuhan ... aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskan kepada Iris atau Henry jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Oke, _Son_?"

Barry memberikan anggukan singkat. Sorot mata itu kini diliputi oleh keheranan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Joe melemparkan seulas senyum tipis. Tanpa sempat memberikan respons, dia merangkul tubuh Barry dan menepuk pelan punggungnya. Kerutan samar muncul di kening Barry ketika dia menjauhkan tubuh.

"Hari ini kau sedikit aneh, Joe. Sungguh. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau berdebat lagi dengan Iris?"

Joe menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada, Barry. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya. "Ini hanya pengaruh bir yang kuminum."

Sepasang mata Barry melebar. "Tapi kau hanya minum satu kaleng!" serunya.

"Yeah, satu kaleng dari yang kauberikan padaku," katanya seraya menjauhi beranda. Udara yang semakin dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. "Kau hanya tidak tahu berapa kaleng yang sudah kuminum sebelum kau datang. Sebaiknya kau tidur, Barry. Ini sudah larut."

"Hmm ... akan kulakukan nanti."

Barry tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Joe menghentikan langkah kaki ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Barry.

Joe mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa?"

Seulas senyum dilemparkan Barry ke arahnya. "Untuk semuanya."

**THE END**

"_You're just the man who kept me fed and in clothes, who sat by my bed every night until I fell asleep because I was afraid of the dark, helped me with my homework; you taught me how to drive and shave, and you dropped me off to college. Sounds a lot like a dad to me." [Barry Allen to Joe West—__**The Flash: Fastest Man Alive #1.2**__]_

...

_Kalimatnya memang terlalu panjang, tapi menurut saya ini kalimat yang begitu menggugah. Tidak perlu hubungan darah untuk menjadi keluarga. Yeah, thats it. _

_Merry Christmas, fellas!_


End file.
